Trip Of A Lifetime
by jackyanimefreak
Summary: the GA gang having a trip out of the academy for the first time... Sorry, i know it's not a good summary but pls bear with it. Beward OOCness...spelling and grammar mistakes
1. Inform About The Trip

**Trip Of A Lifetime**

**Disclaimed: I don not own GA or the characters**.

**Mikan n gang is 15 yrs old. Tsubasa n gang graduated already.**

**Btw, it is around mid January **

Chapter 1: Inform About The Trip

It was a very unusual event for the academy to host for the students or more likely to be said 'a completely new thing for the academy'.

Well one thing everyone knows, it started off like a normal day.

_Flashback_

_Saturday_

_Mikan yelling throughout the hall that she is late as usual, then making just in time for class… Then, she tried to greet her best friend but failed. Then, the famous Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi arrives. She went and greet them and get the same reply like every morning._

_And this is the weird part, Narumi-sensei come in with pink blouse and like blue pants. It was making most of the student eye bleed because of his horrible taste in fashion. Anyway, as everyone knows Narumi-sensei only comes to class when there is a new student or if there is a special event._

"_Ohayo minna, today I have to great news for you. First, your going to have a new classmate… Now come on in" Said Narumi-sensei_

_Suddenly, the door open…_

_There was a girl in the same middle school winter uniform as them. She has shoulder length jet black hair and olive brown eyes._

"_Why don't you introduce yourself, Sakura-chan" Said Narumi-sensei_

"_Sakura Utada, others are none of your business" Said Sakura_

"_Okay, now for my second good news… The academy had arrange a trip out of the academy to any 3 country in asia. Now, which country do you wanna go?" Asked Narumi_

"_China" Said one of the students_

"_Hong Kong" Said another_

"_Macau" Said another_

"_Okay, then it is decided… We will be going to this 3 places for…" But was cut off by Sakura (new student)_

"_Are you an idiot or something? Hong Kong and Macau is part of China. That country is so big is almost half of Asia" Said Sakura (new student)_

"_Oh, really. If that so, then choose 2 more country" Said Narumi-sensei_

"_If there anymore country?" Asked a random student_

"_This is proof that you people must have really in your geography" Murmured Sakura_

"_Look like nobody have anymore chose. What about you, Sakura-chan?" Asked Narumi-sensei_

"_Singapore and Malaysia" Said Sakura_

"_Okay then it settle…Everyone pack your thing cause we will be leaving tomorrow, adieu" Said Narumi-sensei_

_End of flashback_

Sunday

The gang leaves the academy to the airport, they were given permission to pick anyone in elementary to come with them for experience… They all chose Yoichi only.

All of them went in the plane and that is where their journey starts.

**Sorry, I know this very short will make a longer one….**__


	2. Macau and true and dare

**Trip Of A Lifetime**

**Disclaimed: I don not own GA or the characters**.

Chapter 2: Macau and true or dare

Mikan's POV

After a long ride in the plane, we landed in a place in China called Macau. I was very excited. Because this is my first time out of Japan.

I look around to see the other reaction, most of them was like me… Hotaru seem a little excited and Natsume seem stoic as usual but I thought I saw a smile just now… Sakura-chan seems really unaffected.

First, Narumi-sensei check us in a hotel and shown us where our rooms was…he also said we will be staying in Macau for only one day as there isn't much to see. He also said we will follow have roommates and we have to follow this system until the trip ends.

Roommate System

Room 1

Mikan, Hotaru, Sumire, Sakura

Room 2

Anna, Nonoko, Serina-sensei

Room 3

Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Yoichi

Room 4

Yuu, Kitsuneme, Muchiage, Narumi-sensei

After, we all took a bath… Sensei brought us to a mall. We ate dinner and shopped…we had a lot of fun.

Natsume's POV

When we arrived, I saw polka smiling happily. Unconsciously, I smile just by seeing that .But then I notice her turning her head towards my direction, so I turn my face back to a stoic one.

Don't know how or when, but after last year I finally admitted I am in love with her. I think I might confess to her so…

Naru check us in to a hotel first, then he said something about a stupid system we need to follow until this things end. Later, we went to so mall and ate dinner. After that, we went shopping. When correction the girl dragged most of us to go shopping.

Sakura's POV

After shopping, we went back to the hotel. My roommates and some other girls decided to play true or dare. At first I rejected to play but I had no chose, since someone seems to be aiming some sort of gun at me. So, this is how I got force to play. Since, I did not want to review my alice to them. So, I got stuck with this.

Koko's POV

As we got back from the hotel, I read Sumire's mind saying that she wants to play true or dare. I told Natsume and the other, they seem interested. So, we decided to spy on them.

Normal POV

The boy was outside the girls' room spying. On the other hand, the girl started to put a bottle at the center. One of them started to turn the bottle, it pointed towards Hotaru… She then started to turn the bottle to see who was going to be her victim.

Guess what? It landed on Mikan.

"True or dare?" Asked Hotaru

"True.." Said Mikan afraid what she might ask

"Is it true, you are in love with Hyuuga Natsume?" Asked Hotaru with a smirk. In her hand, she had a with a video camera.

"Yes…" Said Mikan blushing as red as tomato.

Outside the door- Natsume shocked was shown a little while but then it disappear, but you can see a smirk appearing on his face now.

Mikan then turn the bottle, I landed on Sakura.

"True or dare, Sakura-chan?" Asked Mikan

"True" Said Sakura

"Hmm…what is your alice?" Asked Mikan

Now, everyone was very interested to hear this.

"Wind" Said Sakura

"WOW!" Said Mikan

Sakura then turn the bottle and it landed on Anna.

"True or dare?" Asked Sakura

"Dare…" Said Anna a little afraid

"Sorry, since I don't know any of you. Think I will give this one to her(Hotaru)" Said Sakura

"Oh..o" Said Anna

"I dare you to kiss Kitsuneme on the lips" Said Hotaru with a huge smirk visible

"Okay, tomorrow" Said Anna

"Fine with me as long as it is done in front of us" Said Hotaru

"Okay" Said Anna blushing as red as tomato

Outside the door- Kitsuneme blushing as red as tomato…Koko and the other trying not to laugh. Natsume just look at him and said nothing.

Anna then turns the bottle and it landed on Sumire

"True or dare?" Asked Anna

"Dare" Said Sumire trying not to sound afraid

"I dare you to tell koko you love him then kiss him on the lips" Said Anna

"Fine" Said Sumire trying hard not to blush

Outside the door- Koko just froze at the spot where he was

Sumire turns the bottle and landed on Nonoko

"True or dare?" Asked Sumire

"True" Said Nonoko afraid

"Do you love Tobita Yuu?" Said Sumire

"Yes" Said Nonoko blushing as red as tomato.

Outside the door- Yuu blushing

Nonoko turns the bottle and landed on Hotaru

"True or dare?" Asked Nonoko

"Dare" Said Hotaru

"I dare you to kiss Ruka on the lips" Said Nonoko

"Whatever" Said Hotaru but was hiding a blush

Outside the door- Ruka blushing hard

"I feel sleepy, I think we should go back" Said Anna

"Sure, night you guys" Said Nonoko

The other side of the door, after hearing this the guys ran back to their room well most of them. Natsume and Yoichi just decided to walk back… but still went unnoticed.

**So, what do you think? Good/ bad…anyway, like promised I did a longer chapter for you all. See you next time.**


	3. Confession and HongKong Disneyland part1

**Trip Of A Lifetime**

**Disclaimed: I don not own GA or the characters**.

**Bold = Cantonese / Chinese**

Normal = Japanese

_Italic = thought / flashbacks_

_Underlined = English _

Chapter 3: Confession and Hong Kong Disneyland part 1

Monday

The gang woke up early. Serina-sensei was helping Narumi-sensei check them out off the hotel.

Natsume grab Mikan to a corner, it surprised her. But then Natsume kiss her passionately as he was about to break the kiss…She put her hands around his neck and kisses him back.

After a minute or two, they broke the kiss.

"I love you, Mikan" Said Natsume

"I love you too, Natsume" Said Mikan

"I know, I heard it while you were playing your little game" Said Natsume with a smirk

"NATSUME!" Yelled Mikan(but not as loud as usual)

"Yes?" Said Natsume while hugging her from the back

"You're such a busying-body" Said Mikan while she pouts

"Hn…whatever, ichigo-kara" Said Natsume

"Natsume no hentai" Said Mikan with a pout

"Will be my girl?" Asked Natsume

"Of course" Said Mikan

Natsume smiles his very rare smile but it is only for her

They then back to the other…

Looks like something happened…

Cause Koko, Kitsuneme and Ruka was blushing hard

Alongside, Anna, Sumire and Hotaru was blushing… But Hotaru tried to hide it as much as possible… successfully not seen by others except Yoichi andSakura, who lifted an eye brow.(Both)

(Btw, by the time Natsume and Mikan came back from their little confession. Hotaru had stop blushing already)

While Natsume and Mikan was away it seems Yuu and Nonoko was too…

_Flashback_

"_Nonoko, can I talk to you for a minute?" Asked Yuu_

"_Sure…" Said Nonoko_

_A little further from the others_

"_I know this is kinda sudden but anyway, I love you" Said Yuu in a nervous tone_

_Nonoko just blush and said "I love you too" _

"_Yeah, I kinda knew that but I just wanted to hear it straight from you" Said Yuu_

"_Huh?" Asked Nonoko_

"_We kinda eavesdropped on your game yesterday" Said Yuu_

"_Oh…I see" Said Nonoko_

"_Will you be my girlfriend?" Asked Yuu_

"_Yes" Said Nonoko_

"_I think we should go back with others, they might be worry" Said Yuu_

_She just nodded and they headed back…only to find most of them blushing…and NxM just return_

_End of flashback_

"Okay, let go" Said Narumi-sensei

Everyone just followed Narumi-sensei.

Narumi-sensei and Serina-sensei told them to go in the boat. They were in there for about 1 hour then they reach Hong Kong.

Then, they hear something said "**欢迎光临香港**".

"Ne ne, Natsume did you understand that?" Asked Mikan

"No" Answered Natsume

"It means welcome to Hong Kong" Said Sakura

"WOW! How did you know?" Asked Mikan

"Simple, I know Cantonese, Chinese, English and Malay" Said Sakura

"But how?" Asked Anna

"I not born in Japan, my dad's a Japanese but my mom a Chinese in Malaysia" Said Sakura

"I see" Said almost the whole class

Serina-sensei now went to the YMCA hotel and check in. She then handed us the key and asked us to just put our thing.

Sakura's POV 

After, we put our things. We went to the lobby. Then, we heading to the MTR station bought a octopus card and we used it to ride on the station to go to Hong Kong Disneyland.

When we reach, Narumi-sensei bought the ticket and told us we can go anywhere as long it is not out of Disneyland and to be pair in two at least…And to meet up at 9.30pm

When I was about to go to the café, walking behind the others…

"Sakura?" Said someone

All of us includes me turn my head to see who is that just called my name. To my surprise, it was Yap Phui Yee, a reported that attends the same church as me back in Malaysia.

"Phui Yee? What are you doing here?" I asked

"So, it is you Sakura. Anyway, do an interview on this place. You know the usual" Said Phui Yee

"Oh…I see" I said

"You?" Asked Phui Yee

"Better not to be said" I Said 

"Hahaha, okay. See you soon" Said Phui Yee

"Hope so" I said

I then turn only to meet with confuse look from my classmate

"What?" I asked irritated

"Who's that?" Asked Nonoko was her name I think

"Friend of mine, got a problem?" I asked

"No" Said the girl, guess she's scared cause her reply was way to quick

"Good" I said

Then I walked to the café and started ordering food and a fanta orange juice since its already lunch time.

Mikan's POV

" She was scary" I said softly so that the others can't hear me… But I guess Natsume heard me cause he suddenly hug me and gave me a small smile. But it was surely good enough to bright up my mood.

Nonoko's POV

I was about to cried but Yuu came and comforted me. I am so thankful he is here, because I might have broke down.

Normal POV

Everyone went off for the rides after they ate. But for Sakura who went on the ride before and find it boring stayed at the café.

"**What are you doing here?" Said someone**

**Okay, that the end of this chapter. Will update soon… See ya**


	4. Confession and HongKong Disneyland part2

**Trip Of A Lifetime**

**Disclaimed: I don not own GA or the characters**.

**Bold = Cantonese / Chinese**

Normal = Japanese

_Italic = thought / flashbacks_

_Underlined = English _

Chapter 3: Confession and Hong Kong Disneyland part 2

"**Good question. You?" Asked Sakura**

"**I ask first" Said the guy with a smirk**

"**Remember I got transfer to some weird school because of my ability…that I told you to shut up about it" Said Sakura**

"**Duh! You blackmail me to shut up, REMEMBER" Said the guy**

"**Yes. They planned a trip to Macau, Hong Kong, Singapore and Malaysia for 1 month thing, I think?" Said Sakura**

"**Forgetful as usual" Said the guy with a smirk, while sitting down on the chair nearby**

"**JACKSON! YOU'RE SO MEAN" Yelled Sakura**

"**Miss, are you trying to make me deaf?" Asked Jackson**

"**Maybe" Said Sakura with a sweet smile**

"**Tch, nice best friend you sure are" Said Jackson sarcastically**

Sakura just smile…Having her best friend talking to her was nice

With Natsume and Mikan 

It been at least 5 hours ago they left Sakura alone at the café.

"Ne Natsume, are you having fun?" Said Mikan

"Hn" Said Natsume

Then, they saw Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Sumire, Ruka and Kitsuneme waving towards them while Hotaru just stand there with her usual stoic expression.

"Mikan, I think we forgotten about Sakura-chan. Do you think she is okay?" Said Nonoko

"AHHH, we better look for Sakura-chan?" Yelled Mikan panicked

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Calm down already, baka. She probably still at the café" Said Hotaru while blowing the smoke from her infamous baka gun

"HAI" Said Mikan as she got up from the floor

On their way back to the café, they met up with Narumi-sensei and Serina-sensei.

At the café

"**You lost the bet. Pay up" Said Sakura with smirk and eye sign in her eyes**

"**Damn you Sakura. Your damn money-minded sometimes" Said Jackson irritated**

As the gang saw this, they were surprise not to only see her smirk but having money sign in her eye. Now that was really out of their expectation.

"**Hahaha…" Laughed Sakura**

"**What's so funny?" Asked Jackson pissed off**

"**You losing to a girl" Said Sakura**

"**Ya…whatever" Said Jackson calming himself down**

Most of the gang was still shocked, but Narumi-sensei and Serina-sensei just smile now. Natsume, Yoichi, Hotaru and Natsume return to their usual stoic expression. While the others jaw still dropped…

Hotaru's POV

Suddenly, Sakura just look at their direction and raised and eye brow. Her friend just look at where she was look and saw the gang and he also raised an eye brow but there was a smirk visible… And the next time the gang hears is

CLICK

The camera Sakura's friend is holding…

"**Japanese, huh? Nice I going to get profit out of selling this to the others" Said her friend with a smirk and money sign in his eyes**

_I think he just spoke Chinese. But what is up with that smirk… I have a bad feeling about this._

"**Now who's money-minded, Pig" Said Sakura**

"**What up with the nick-name?" Said her friend irritated**

"**O… I remember your twin sis calling you that. So I thought why not give it a try" Said Sakura**

_Are up to something?_

Natsume's POV

Suddenly, a group of people came to our direction looking very pissed.

"JACKSON!" Yelled the group

_English_

"Shit!" Said that guy 

"Hello! We were suppose to stick as a group" Said a girl with raven long hair and crimson red eyes like mine. 

_Wait a minute! That's my stupid cousin Natsumi… Shit! Blackmailing cousin is here._

Suddenly, I heard a clucked. I turn around only to find Koko holding in a laugh.

_Koko, I swear if you say even one word out and you're going to be BBQ._

Next thing, I notice him raising him and saying "I swear"

This made the whole group of the people to look at him to me who they saw fear while he was looking at me.

"OMG, just what I need my idiot cousin to be here" Said Natsumi sarcastically as she rolled her eyes

"He's your cousin? Wow! Real small world we have here" Said a girl with jet black hair and olive eyes

"You speak Japanese?" Asked Polka

"Yes, why ask?" Asked a boy with dirty blond hair and emerald green eyes

"Yukito?" Asked Yuu

"Oh…hey" Said the guy known to be Yukito

_Looks like I not the only one who has to deal with my cousin._

Normal POV

"What are you doing here?" Asked Yuu

"Geography project" Said Sakura

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Shouted Anna, Nonoko and Mikan

"I was in the same group as them until I had to move to Gakuen Alice" Said Sakura

"Oh…SORRY" Yelled Anna, Nonoko and Mikan

"Tch…Polka. Will you stop yell? I going deaf" Said Natsume

"NATSUME NO HENTAI" Yelled Mikan

SNAP

"Perfect" Said Natsumi

"Full marks from are what we deserve" Said Yukito

"Hello!!! I the one who should get the full marks… Since if you didn't went finding me. You wouldn't have that picture" Said Jackson

"Yeah, it is because of you…we wasted our energy" Said Nicole

"Don't you have cell phone?" Said Takashi while sweat dropping

"Proof! you people are also forgetful" Said Jackson

**Sorry… Still learning to make it longer.**


End file.
